Kahlee Sanders
Kahlee Sanders es una teniente primera humana de la Alianza de Sistemas. Es una de las técnicas de ordenadores y sistemas más importantes de la Alianza, además de una reconocida experta en inteligencia sintética. Kahlee tiene una estatura y complexión normales y su característica más notable es el pelo rubio que le llega a los hombros, algo que debido a su carácter recesivo ha pasado a ser una rareza en el siglo XXII. __TOC__ Mass Effect: Revelación Kahlee nace en la ciudad tejana de Magápolis [[Cronología | 2139], siendo su padre el almirante John Grissom y su madre permaneciendo desconocida. Se alista en la Alianza a los veintidós años, justo después de que su madre fallezca. Es una de los técnicos del equipo del doctor Shu Quian en el laboratorio de investigación de Sidon. Las investigaciones de dicha base se centran oficialmente en desarrollos de inteligencia artificial, pero el doctor Qian también se encuentra estudiando obsesivamente un artefacto desconocido descubierto cerca del Espacio Geth. Cuando Kahlee descubre el irracional comportamiento del doctor Qian decide informar a sus superiores en la Alianza, aunque teme no poder confiar en ellos porque tiene motivos para creer que conocían las investigaciones de Quian. Así, decide descargar una copia de los datos y archivos de Qian y huir al planeta Elysium. Cuando llega a los oídos de Kahlee que la base de Sidón ha sido destruida se da cuenta de que está en peligro, y casi es capturada por los Soles Azules antes de poder escapar. Decide en ese momento ir a ver a su padre, el almirante John Grissom, y pedirle ayuda aunque lleven años sin hablar. Grissom la mantiene escondida en su casa hasta que son atacados por el señor de la guerra krogan Skarr. El teniente David Anderson -que ha llegado a la casa preguntando por Kahlee- los rescata del krogan pero es finalmente Saren Arterius quien consigue echar a Skarr después de seguirle la pista hasta Elysium. Saren interroga a Kahlee acerca de la investigación que se llevó a cabo en Sidón, pero Kahlee miente y afirma que era era sobre bióticos. Saren no etermina de creérselo del todo, pero la mentira es lo suficientemente convincente como para que se vaya. Con la ayuda de uno de los contactos de su padre, Kahlee y Anderson se escabullen de Elysium con una identidad falsa. Una vez que se convence de que puede confiar en el teniente, le da un OSD que contiene la investigación que había sacado de la base, y le explica que Qian fue el traidor que había causado la destrucción de Sidón. Kahlee and Anderson then head to Camala to follow up a lead on Qian's supplier, Dah'tan Manufacturing, only to find the Dah'tan facility destroyed. Circumstances force her to be shipped off Camala, however during the shipment, Kahlee is captured by Skarr and coerced with the threat of torture to assist Dr. Qian with his research. Anderson and Saren storm the refinery where Dr. Qian and Kahlee are being hidden - having argued with Saren about saving her, Anderson manages to rescue Kahlee just before Saren destroys the facility and kills many of the workers and their families in the process. After the conflict, Kahlee is promoted and transferred to a classified posting. Though she and Anderson are attracted to each other, they choose not to pursue the relationship. Mass Effect: Ascensión Kahlee pasó los siguientes diez años trabajando en proyectos clasificados para la Alianza antes de que ella finalmente regresó a la vida civil como consultor. Después de tres años, en 2178, se le ofreció un puesto en el Ascensión del Proyecto 's consejo de administración, probablemente a causa del uso de la Ascensión del proyecto de IV en sus implantes bióticos nuevos. Vivir en el Academia John Grissom, se convirtió en Kahlee dedicado a los niños del Proyecto de la Ascensión, sobre todo Gillian Grayson. También comenzó una relación con un compañero de trabajo, Dr. Jiro Toshiwa, y se hizo amigo de la seguridad de la Academia jefe de Hendel Mitra, aunque a veces se enfrentaron en Paul Grayson 's derecho a ver a su hija. Después de escuchar el ataque geth en el ciudadela, Kahlee preguntó si había una conexión entre el artefacto de Qian y el buque insignia Saren de soberano, pero estaba más preocupado por el bienestar de los niños en el Proyecto, en particular, Gillian después de un incidente en la cafetería de la Academia. Cuando Jiro Toshiwa se reveló como un agente de Cerberus, atacando Hendel cuando trató de proteger a Gillian, Kahlee no dudó en utilizar su entrenamiento de combate para someter a la Alianza Toshiwa y le han interrogado. No sabiendo Paul Grayson era un operativo de Cerberus, así, Kahlee accedió a que retire a su hija de la Academia y llevarla a la Sistemas Terminus, con la condición de que ella y Hendel los acompañó. Sin embargo, Paul Grayson fue traicionado por su viejo colega, Pel, y Kahlee cuenta de que estaban a punto de ser vendida a los Recolectores. Fue rescatada cuando Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya lanzado un asalto en almacén de Pel, pero no entendía por qué los jóvenes quariano reconoció ella o cómo conoció a su historial de servicio con la Alianza. Kahlee conducía un vehículo robado a través de la pared del almacén y ayudó a Lemm de robar un transporte que los llevara a la seguridad de la Flota Nómada. Junto con Gillian y Hendel, Kahlee fue puesto en cuarentena a bordo de su lanzadera en el crucero Idenna hasta que convocó a una reunión con los miembros del Cónclave y la Junta del Almirantazgo. Se le preguntó sobre su experiencia en inteligencia sintética, y sobre su historia con Saren Arterius, pero Kahlee no les podía decir nada concluyente en cuanto a Saren o el Segador s. Ella era también le preocupa que sus acciones en Sidón podría haber permitido a Saren para atacar a la propia Ciudadela. Sin embargo, como el capitán EVA Ysin'Mal Idenna le dijo más tarde, incluso la posibilidad de que los quarianos podría encontrar un segador y lo utilizan para controlar la geth hecho Kahlee y los otros en un poderoso símbolo político a bordo de la Flota del Migrante. Kahlee fue en las primeras líneas cuando Paul Grayson y Cerberus atacaron la Idenna, luchando para ayudar a defender la nave y para mantener Gillian Grayson de cualquier daño. Cuando la batalla fue mal, Kahlee fue a buscar a Gillian, sólo para ser atacados por Golo y brutalmente golpeado, mientras que Paul Grayson miraba. Hizo un llamamiento al amor de Grayson por su hija, diciéndole que Gillian había sido feliz a bordo de la Flotilla, y Cerberus se acaba convirtiéndola en un arma para usar contra el resto de la galaxia. Grayson finalmente cedió y mató a Golo, el ahorro de la Idenna cuando advirtió de cargas explosivas sembradas a bordo de la Cyniad. Paul Grayson fue dado a Kahlee como prisionero por los quarianos, y tenía la intención de devolverlo a la Alianza para el interrogatorio. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía a Cuervo, Grayson dominado Kahlee y le tomó la maravilla, utilizándolo tanto en ella y Lemm. Se despertó en el volus mundo de la Daleon, ileso, pero Grayson se había ido de largo. Kahlee preguntó Lemm para llevarla de nuevo al Proyecto de la Ascensión, todavía había niños allí que necesitaban su ayuda. Mass Effect: Retribution En Mass Effect: Retribution, han pasado tres años desde los acontecimientos de la Ascensión. Kahlee Sanders se sigue trabajando con el Ascensión del Proyecto en el Academia de Grissom. Kahlee se ha mantenido en contacto con Paul Grayson, ya que se vio obligado a pasar a la clandestinidad en la Omega y le proporciona información actualizada sobre su hija Gillian una vez al mes. Poco después de una conversación con Grayson, Kahlee recibe otra comunicación de lo marcado como urgente, que incluye un mensaje pre-grabado. El mensaje le informa que Grayson ha sido capturado por Cerberus. Se adjunta al mensaje son todos de Grayson los archivos de la organización humana, de supervivencia. Ella toma la información al almirante David Anderson en el ciudadela en busca de ayuda. La decisión de que informar a la Alianza de Sistemas, que ha sido infiltrada por agentes de Cerberus, sería demasiado arriesgado, se convierten en lugar de a los turianos. Orinia, el embajador de Turia en la Ciudadela, se compromete a utilizar las fuerzas del Turia para acabar con Cerberus. Más tarde, Kahlee y Anderson recibir la palabra de que una fuerza turiano habían atacado una estación espacial Cerberus y se recuperó de Grayson. Es preocupante, sin embargo, las tropas Turia no han hecho ningún contacto. Orinia asume que traicionó a los turianos Grayson, pero Kahlee lo defiende, pedir permiso para ir a la estación espacial a sí misma para aprender lo que pasó. Kahlee, Anderson, y una escolta de viajes turianos a la estación, donde se enteran de que Cerberus ha estado experimentando en Grayson con Segador la tecnología. La estación luego viene el ataque de Aria T'Loak secuaces 's, que matan a los turianos y tomar Kahlee y Anderson a Omega como rehenes. Aria había sido invitado por el Hombre Ilusorio para ayudar en la lucha por el escapado, Reaper controlado por Grayson, Aria había acordado con facilidad, creyendo Grayson estar detrás de la muerte de su hija Liselle. Kahlee se ve obligado a hacer una llamada de auxilio falsa a Grayson por llevárselo consigo. Grayson llega y encuentra Kahlee, pero el control de los Segadores a darse cuenta de que han caído en una trampa y Grayson es capaz de abrirse paso. Después, Kahlee y Anderson se ofreció a llevarme fuera de Omega por Kai Leng, un asesino de Cerberus, que también ha sido el seguimiento de Grayson. Se niegan a ayudar a Cerberus y Leng pelea, pero Eslora que domina y hace una segunda oferta, esta vez alegando que la condición de Grayson se puede revertir si le ayudaban a encontrar Cerberus. Ellos aceptan este momento, pero en la bahía de transporte Anderson es capaz de incapacitar a Leng. Tomando transporte Leng Leng y asegurar a bordo de ella, Kahlee y Anderson puso rumbo a Grissom de la Academia, el destino de Grayson. En la Academia, Kahlee y Anderson deja detrás de Eslora y se separan. Kahlee va a buscar a los guardias de la estación espacial, mientras que Anderson se dirige hacia los laboratorios, por su parte, Leng se desprende y se alista la ayuda de un estudiante de la Academia, Nick Donahue, para sacar de la estación "atacantes". Kahlee, Anderson, Leng, y Nick encuentro Grayson y luchar contra él. Kahlee es casi un adoctrinados en la batalla. Finalmente, Anderson y Grayson Eslora matar con una escopeta y una pistola. En la secuela, Anderson explica que Kahlee que quiere estudiar los restos de Grayson con la esperanza de descubrir algo para usar contra los Reapers. Anderson pide Kahlee a unirse a su equipo de investigación. Ella acepta, y besos Anderson. Mass Effect: Engaño NOTA:En esta sección se presenta el material de la primera edición de Mass Effect: Engaño, que BioWare ha reconocido discrepancias con la tradición contiene otros Mass Effect. Una vez que las ediciones revisadas del libro están en libertad, esta sección será actualizada. En Mass Effect: Engaño, Kahlee Sanders se encuentra en la Ciudadela con David Anderson y Nick Donahue a presentar pruebas ante el Consejo que los segadores estaban detrás del ataque de Paul Grayson en la Academia Grissom. Incluso después de que se muestra el cuerpo segador-mutado de Grayson, sin embargo, el Consejo no está convencido y sostiene que Cerberus puede ser la única culpable. Después, Sanders y Anderson descubre que Nick ha desaparecido y puede haberse convertido en parte de un grupo supremacista biótica conocida como la biótica de metro. Mass Effect 3 Durante la guerra con los segadores, Kahlee emite un comunicado a quien pueda oirlo pidiendo ayuda para evacuar a sus estudiantes de la academia antes de ser superados por los segadores que atacaban la academia Grissom. La SSV Normandy capta esta señal pero tras un minucioso examen por parte de la especialista Samantha Traynor, ésta descubre que en realidad la señal es exactamente igual a la que les llevó a la trampa tendida por los recolectores el año anterior.Traynor descubre asi que todo es una trampa de cerberus y que la señal es en realidad un crucero de la organizacion que se dirige a la Academia. Si Shepard decide seguir la informacion proporcionada por Traynor y acercarse a la academia, será recibido por un bloqueo de cazas de cerberus bloqueando el acceso a la academia. Kahlee contacta entonces con la Normandy informando de que cerberus se ha hecho con el control de todos los puertos de atraque de la Academia, pero que aún podrían entrar en la misma gracias a un acceso de carga que la propia Kahlee abre, permitiendo asi que Shepard y su equipo puedan asistir en la defensa de la Academia. Joker consigue desviar la atencion de los cazas llevandolos lejos de la Academia Grissom permitiendo que el equipo de Shepard consiga entrar con la Kodiak, al mando del Teniente Cortez. Tras entrar en la Academia y eliminar la resistencia de cerberus encontrada en el pabellon de entrada, Shepard y su equipo consiguen llegar hasta la sala donde Kahlee Sanders se encontraba a cubierto, mientras que un par de soldados de cerberus trataban de forzar la puerta. Al acabar con éstos, Kahlee informara a Shepard de la situacion en la que se encuentran y le pedirá que busque a los pocos estudiantes que aún permanecen en la Academia tras el inicio de la guerra y que los mande con ella para mantenerlos a salvo. Dejando a Kahlee en la habitacion de control, ésta mantiene contacto por comunicador con Shepard, poniendo al corriente de los esfuerzos de la Academia de crear un Equipo de ataque compuesto por sus estudiantes bioticos mas talentosos. Durante el resto de la misión, Kahlee ayudará a Shepard informando de cómo escapar de la estación e incluso tranquilizando a un grupo de estudiantes que se había protegido tras un generador de escudo, asegurandoles que Shepard estaba allí para ayudarles. Finalmente, es Kahlee la que se hace con un par de lanzaderas cerberus con las cuales escapar de la estacion. Al concluir la mision, ya en la lanzadera de camino a ser recogidos por la Normandy, Kahlee agradece a Shepard la ayuda y plantea la posibilidad de que sus estudiantes, habiendo probado su pericia en el reciente combate contra las fuerzas de cerberus, pudiesen unirse al combate contra los segadores asumiendo un papel mas allá de simples actividades de apoyo. Si Jack es la instructora biotica del grupo de estudiantes y Shepard asigna al grupo a como equipo de artilleria biotica en las primeras líneas del frente, Kahlee expresará su disconformidad al pensar que los estudiantes aún no están listos para asumir ese papel. Si por el contrario, Shepard los acepta como grupo de apoyo, los estudiantes expresarán su disconformidad y Jack zanjará la cuestión aceptando lo que propone Shepard con un "Si allí es donde nos necesitan, allí es donde iremos". Cuando Shepard menciona a Anderson y su situacion en la Tierra, Kahlee muestra una profunda muestra de cariño y preocupación por él así como por su seguridad. Es posible leer un mensaje en la terminal de Liara que Kahlee manda a Anderson tras los acontecimientos en la academia. En él, Kahlee le pide que permanezca vivo y a salvo, por su bien. Kahlee contribuye a la guerra tras el incidente asumiendo el control de recursos y personal del que dispone y poniendolo al servicio de la Alianza. Si Jack está viva, Kahlee se interesará por su bienestar y el de los alumnos con cierta frecuencia. Si Shepard decide finalmente usar el crisol en la batalla por la Tierra, Kahlee retomará su trabajo en la Alianza junto a Jack y sus estudiantes en la academia Grissom tras la guerra. Si Shepard no acude a la llamada de la Academia Grissom, Anderson informara a Shepard de que ésta fue tomada por cerberus, mencionando a Kahlee en la conversacion y asumiendo su muerte en el ataque. Curiosidades *Antes de Mass Effect 3 Kahlee Sanders sólo aparece como silueta en la portada de Mass Effect: Ascensión. Mass Effect 3 marca el primer momento en el que se le ve el rostro. *Grey DeLisle, quien encarna a Kahlee Sanders, también presta su voz a Nassana Dantius, la teniente Durand y a la Dalatrassa Linron. También ha hecho las voces de Velanna, Danella y una Soldado en Dragon Age: El Despertar. de:Kahlee Sanders en:Kahlee Sanders fr:Kahlee Sanders pl:Kahlee Sanders ru:Кали Сандерс uk:Калі Сандерс Categoría:Personajes de Mass Effect: Castigo Categoría:Personajes de Mass Effect: Revelación Categoría:Personajes de Mass Effect: Ascensión Categoría:Personajes de Mass Effect: Engaño Categoría:Personajes de Mass Effect 3 Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Revisar